The present invention relates to a quick release mechanism to release and secure a blade in a surgical tool or other cutting device. The present invention has its greatest applicability in the surgical tool field. A need has developed for quickly releasing and attaching a blade to a surgical tool. The particular surgical tool that the invention has its greatest applicability is an oscillating saw. Typically, the saw oscillates at high frequency and has an elongated cutting blade having a cutting edge at one end of the blade. Because of the high frequencies and large forces developed, it is essential that the blade be secured in the tool. Typically, this has been done in a number of ways. One system utilizes a rotating chuck with jaws that are clamped as the chuck is rotated. These chucks have serious drawbacks, however. In order for the chuck to be tight enough to hold the blade, a chuck tightener or wrench must be used, but this adds an additional tool in the operating room which is undesirable. It is simple to lose chuck tighteners or wrenches, and one may be unavailable when the blade is to be changed.
Certain devices have attempted to replace the rotating chuck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,934 to Bent uses a spring biased locking member locking a blade to latching pins received within an equal number of apertures. Such devices are excessively complex, and are difficult to maintain.